


The Guessing Game

by its-time-to-kaiba (Applepie3399)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Atem is more playful because he no longer has to save the world and is no longer stressed 24/7, Blindfolds, Established Relationship, Games, Kissing, Kissing Games, M/M, Multi, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie3399/pseuds/its-time-to-kaiba
Summary: “The game is simple. You’ll receive a kiss and you have to guess who gave it to you. You have 3 life points. If you guess right, you get another kiss. If you guess wrong, you lose a lifepoint. You win when you receive a total of 20 kisses.”





	The Guessing Game

**Author's Note:**

> My first Yu-Gi-Oh fic! 
> 
> I always find it a bit hard to write for a new fandom so I'm really happy I actually wrote something after being a few months in the fandom (after my 12+ years break from it)

It was during what was supposed to be Seto’s lunch break, that Yugi and Atem burst into his office, the secretary not even making an attempt to stop them. They were both grinning like fools and Seto knew there was no way he would get any work done, no matter how hard he tried. Not with those two in his office and in that kind of mood. It was simply not possible. His thumb and forefinger pinched the bridge of his nose and he took a deep breath, then leaned back in his leather high back chair and addressed his boyfriends. 

“What do you two want now? And what is so important that it couldn’t wait until the evening?” 

Yugi and Atem shared a knowing look and turned simultaneously towards Seto, their grins growing even wider than before. 

“Do you want to play a game, Seto?” Yugi practically sang.

Seto’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. He loved playing games, of course. But what sort of game did those two have in mind. He knew not to agree on playing anything before knowing what it was about. 

“And what would that game be exactly?”

“It’s a guessing game.” Atem said, moving around Seto’s desk on one side while Yugi did the same on the other. They seated themselves on the large desk on both sides of Seto’s keyboard. 

“We think you’ll like it.” Yugi chirped and pulled a long cloth from his pocket. He held each end of it in one hand and Seto quickly came to the realization that it was meant as a blindfold. He was already disliking the idea. He eyed the cloth with great distaste. 

“And it may help you with your trust issues.” Atem added in a knowing tone. 

Seto’s head snapped towards Atem and hissed. “I don’t have trust issues”. Which, of course, wasn’t true. And he knew it wasn’t true. Everyone in the room knew it wasn’t true. But the urge to argue against Atem’s words was just too strong.

“Then you have no reason not to put the blindfold on.” Atem tried to give him an innocent look but his self-satisfied smirk couldn’t be subdued.

Damn! Seto has played right into a well-placed trap! Atem has out-maneuvered him once again, played him like fiddle! Before things could escalate in Seto’s mind, Yugi’s gentle but suddenly serious voice cut through his thoughts.

“We don’t have to play if you really don’t want to, of course.” Yugi gave him a small and accepting smile. “But we really think it may be good for you. And that you’ll enjoy it.”

“Yesss, we really think you’ll enjoy it.” Atem purred from Seto’s left. “After all it involves a lot of kisses. And we all know how much you love kisses.” He made his point by kissing Seto’s forehead, then his nose, and then peppering his whole face with feather-like little kisses.

Seto’s cheeks reddened as a result. Atem was right, once again. Seto did love kisses. He has never voiced that out loud but both Yugi and Atem knew it to be true. Seto closed his eyes and breathed out. “Fine.” 

The soft cloth covered his eyes. It didn’t escape Seto’s notice that Yugi tied the blindfold around his head very loosely. It needed just a weak tug to come undone. He appreciated it, not that he showed it in any way. 

What he didn’t appreciate was the sudden push to his chair backwards. His hands gripped the handrests tightly, nails biting into the soft leather. He ground his teeth. He definitely had trust issues. But like hell he’d let those two win! 

Yugi’s soothing voice came from right in front of him. “The game is simple. You’ll receive a kiss and you have to guess who gave it to you. You have 3 life points. If you guess right, you get another kiss. If you guess wrong, you lose a lifepoint. You win when you receive a total of 20 kisses.” 

“For once, we hope you win against us in a game, Seto.” Atem laughed in amusement and Seto growled in reply. Oh, he’ll show them!

“Game start!” 

There was a bit of rustling before a pair of hands came to Seto’s shoulders and rested there lightly. Seto could feel his body tensing in anticipation. He could feel warm breath against his lips and knew who was about to kiss him before it even happened. He knew exactly which one of his boyfriends liked to keep him in suspense occasionally. Soft lips covered his in a quick kiss that left him yearning for more. He was proud for not following the pair of lips for more. He could still resist!

“Atem.” he breathed out. 

A moment later he felt a pair of hands on each of his cheeks. The touch was warm and gentle. The thumbs made circular motions on his cheekbones. If he was a cat, he might’ve actually purred. When lips came to kiss him gently on the side of his mouth, he couldn’t resist and turned his head slightly to get a better angle. A muffled laugh caused heat to rise to his cheeks again. But no matter. He would win this game! That would show them!

“Yugi.”

He didn’t receive a confirmation but by know he knew he has guessed correctly if those two didn’t say a thing. Another kiss followed. Though it could hardly be called that really. It was mostly a bite on his lower lip. Well, this one was easy. He knew which one liked to bite.

“Yugi again.”

He felt a finger under his chin and he lifted it before he could stop himself. Then a thumb touched his lower lip, where Yugi had bitten him. The thumb moved in soothing circles before retreating and a pair of lips took his place, kissing gently as in worship. 

“Atem.” Seto spoke against the other’s mouth. He received a bonus kiss as a reward. He could feel Atem’s smile against his lips.

The game went on, Seto guessing right every time. He had forgotten to count the kisses. He had no idea how many were left. But the next one wasn’t coming. Instead, a hand landed on his knee and pushed it to the side. Seto spread his legs obediently. Simultaneously he felt weight on each of his legs and realized that Yugi and Atem have seated themselves on each one. He felt hands around his shoulders and his head and the blindfold came undone. 

A pair of bright smiles welcomed him. Well, his boyfriends were right after all. He did enjoy the game tremendously. He wasn’t going to admit anything else though.

“It seems you’ve finally bested us in a game, Seto.” Atem said approvingly, a touch of pride in his voice. 

“Hn. Victory does taste **_sweet._** ” Seto grinned at Atem. Yugi laughed against his neck.


End file.
